Question: Mark and Sandy are walking to the convenience store at the midpoint of their coordinates. Mark is standing at $(0,7)$, and Sandy is standing at $(-4,-1)$. At what coordinate will they meet?
The coordinate at which the two will meet is the midpoint of the two given coordinates. We apply the midpoint formula to find $$\left(\frac{-4+0}{2},\frac{-1+7}{2}\right)=\boxed{(-2,3)}.$$